Kyou's Heart
by ilovekyosohma
Summary: a songfic using James Blunt's 'Billy'. it's about Kyou, cheating on tohru with 'her'. it basically sucks, sorry.


This is a random songfic I wrote. I don't even know why. I guess I just kinda wanted to.

_Billy's leaving today (don't know where he's going)._

_Holds his head in disgrace (he can't escape the truth)._

Kyou shook his head sadly. He'd have to go. Far away. It was leave or die. He hadn't meant for any of this to happen. He really hadn't.

_He knows the price that he's paid._

"It's all over for me, isn't it?" he wondered aloud. This was his punishment.

_He admits that it's too late to admit that he's afraid._

"it's too late to say you're scared." He told himself. "too late to say you don't want to leave."

_Tomorrow comes. Sorrow becomes his soul mate._

_The damage is done. The prodigal son is too late._

"no. I can't do anything. I have to leave. My life here is ruined anyway." He said. "it's just that….i'm just so alone." He said sadly. "well, what's done is done, and I can't change that." He sighed. "I can't change anything."

_Old doors are closed but he's always open,_

_To relive time in his mind._

_Oh Billy.  
_

He'd just have to go on living. Living somewhere else. He could never go home. "oh, tohru, I'm sorry." He muttered. He shook his head. He shouldn't think about the past.

_Billy's leaving today (don't know where he's going)._

_He's got lines on his face (they tell the story of his pain)_

He walked the streets in silence. His thoughts went to tohru again, and he frowned. " I can't think about her." he mumbled. He knew in his heart he was wishing she'd come save him, like she had when he'd first turned into that _thing._ But she couldn't. she didn't know where he was going. No one did.

_He accepts it's his fate._

_He admits it took too long to admit that he was wrong._

"I should have just told her I was sorry. But I was too much of a stuck up prick to say anything but 'I didn't do anything wrong. There isn't anything to apologize for'. Oh, god, I was an idiot." He cursed under his breath. "I've just gotta leave. I've gotta go somewhere. Anywhere." He told himself. "anywhere."

_Tomorrow comes. Sorrow becomes his soul mate._

_The damage is done. The prodigal son is too late._

Tomorrow, he'd be far away. Somewhere far away, alone with his pain again. Just like his life before tohru, only in a different place. He could do that.

_Old doors are closed but he's always open,_

_To relive time in his mind._

_Oh Billy.  
_

He could do that, because he couldn't go back. He couldn't stay here. Here, there were too many memories, too much pain. Too many relatives bent on killing him.

_Once he was a lover sleeping with another._

_Now he's just known as a cheat._

He'd loved tohru. He had, really. But…aw, hell, he didn't know. One second he was just talking to _her _and the next he was kissing her. he had no idea how it happened.

_And he wish he'd had a mirror; looked a little clearer._

_Seen into the eyes of the weak._

He wished he could have thought about it before he went off cheating on his girlfriends. Thought more clearly on tohru's feelings. Hell, thought at all.

_Once he was a lover sleeping with another._

_Now he's just known as a cheat._

they all hated him know: he was sure of it. Of course, some of them had known before tohru. But they hadn't particularly cared until she found out. Of course, _she _just got mad at him because he wasn't leaving tohru. Tohru was mad because he was kissing _her._

_And he wish he'd had a mirror; looked a little clearer._

_Seen into the eyes of the weak._

Ugh, why hadn't he THOUGHT? He kicked at the grass, then collapsed onto it. He felt something wet on his face, and looked up. Was it raining? It was then he realized it was a tear. It slid off his face onto the grass, glimmering, reflecting the beauty of the sky and the kyou's cold, crimson eyes.

_Tomorrow comes. Sorrow becomes his soul mate._

_The damage is done. The prodigal son is too late._

He stared into that tear. Why had he kissed _her_? he was sure he loved tohru. Another tear slid to join the first. He did, didn't he? Of course. _She _meant nothing to him. he loved tohru. But then why had he kissed _her_? he was confused, and he was angry about it.

_Old doors are closed but he's always open,_

_To relive time in his mind._

_Oh Billy._

Why had he kissed _her_? why why why why why? Just as he was thinking this, _she _came towards him. "kyou." _She _said. "kyou, why are you running away? I know that's what you're doing." _She _glared at him. kyou stared back. " I dunno, maybe because a pack of bloodthirsty relatives are trying to kill me?" he said sarcastically. _She _raised her eyebrows. "relax. They don't actually want to _kill_ you, you know." _She _told him. now he raised his eyebrows. "oh they don't, huh?" he said. _She _lifted her chin defiantly. "no. they just want to maim you a little bit." _She _told him. he glared. "oh, haha. That's much better." He said. Then he sighed. "kyou. It's really ok." _She _told him. then _she _kissed him. again. "come on, kyou. Just stay. They'll let us stay together. I know it. We're both jyuunishi." _she_ said, looking into his eyes. He looked at_ her_. "fine. Maybe I'll stay. But if they try to kill me, I'm leaving." He told _her._ _she_ smiled a little. "ok."

THE END.

And no, I'm not going to tell you who _she _was. That's left up to you. I hope you liked it. It kind of sucked, but it's my first songfic, so whatever.


End file.
